Second Chance
by Starreacher
Summary: Set post movie. Thor has a second chance to say goodbye to the girl he can't forget. Mature content within. Rated M for a reason people! DO NOT read if you are underage! Read and review people, spread the love! Slight language changes to chapter two - apologies if you're expecting massive changes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for being so patient with me guys! Finally, I am writing again, so watch this space for more fics, and I promise I will update my other fics too. I have so many ideas, you won't be able to stop me posting - mwahahahahaha! Be afraid, be very afraid!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the characters therein, mores the pity, or there would be plenty more romantic pairings in it!_

The door to the cell hissed shut and closed with a resounding _thwump._ Mechanical locks snapped into place, and Director Fury smirked at the now captive Loki.

'I'm sure you've met before, but let me re-introduce you.' He said smugly. Pointing at Loki, and then the whirling propellers beneath his prison, two words drawled out. 'Ant…boot.' Throwing the muzzled and bound Loki yet another self-satisfied half smile, Nick Fury turned his back on the dangerous captive and left the prison.

Ten minutes later, he entered the conference room. The Avengers team were assembled, waiting to be debriefed. Cap. Steve Rogers lounged back in one of the many leather backed chairs, his hand resting lightly on the table. Dr. Bruce Banner, dressed casually in a S.H.I.E.L.D tracksuit, stood off to one side, looking out of the large window. Thor stood, his arms crossed and a frown furrowing his brow. Agents Barton and Romanoff sat next to each other, looking tense and ready, not meeting each others eyes. Tony Stark, still in the Iron Man suit, was leaning against the wall, one foot flat against it, his arms folded and a thoughtful look on his face.

'He's secure.' The two words rippled through the room, and acted like a balm to the weary heroes. Visibly, they relaxed, and inaudible sighs of relief disturbed the still air. Nick Fury rested his hand on his hips and looked around at them all. 'You did good. Didn't think you would pull it together in time, but you managed it. Thor will take the Tesseract and Loki back to Asgard tomorrow.'

'I must protest.' Thor's deep tone carried through the quiet room. Fury turned to him, slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted. 'I require time to keep a promise.'

'I don't really care. I want that lunatic off my planet!' Fury could feel his temper simmering. 'Promises be damned, you are taking him tomorrow.' Thor turned to him, and stared him down.

'Erik Selvig is my friend. I promised him that I would ensure his safety. I failed. I will stay and ensure his good health before I leave.' Thor's tone brooked no argument, and Fury took a deep breath. 'Loki is quite safe in your metal prison. All I ask is for one day.' The director glared at Thor, then acquiesced grudgingly.

'Fine. A day to keep a promise. After that, Loki goes, and I think some leave is in order for all of you. You will stay in contact.' He stared them down, then turned and left, a small smile playing on his face.

The team stayed quiet for a moment, then by unspoken agreement, left the conference room and made for their private rooms. Thor stayed behind a little longer, then went in search of Erik. After a couple of wrong turns, he chanced upon a recovery room, where his friend was sleeping after his ordeal. Pulling up a chair, Thor placed Mjolnir carefully on the floor next to him, sat down and tiredly rubbed his face. Leaning back, he dropped his hands to his lap and watched his friend sleep. The next thing he knew, Erik's voice was calling him.

'Thor, wake up!' Erik grinned at him from his sitting position as Thor jerked awake. 'Welcome back. You gods, you eat like horses and sleep like the dead, I swear. What are you doing here?'

'Erik Selvig, I am glad you are awake. I was concerned you were injured.' Erik grimaced.

'Don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna be running any marathons anytime soon, but I'm ok.' He pushed himself up a little further. 'Boy, Loki sure did a number on me huh?' His wan grin did not disguise the pain in his eyes, pain that was not lost on Thor.

'You did well to resist him as much as you did. Loki is a powerful enemy, and I am ashamed of the things he has done. You fought bravely, there is no shame in it.' Erik turned his face away.

'It shouldn't have happened. I told him everything. Everything he asked, I told him. I couldn't stop. I was trapped inside myself, while a shadow dredged up all the information and spewed it out. I even told him about…' Erik tailed off, and Thor leaned closer.

'Jane?' Thor breathed.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't stop, I tried but….'

'What did he ask?' Thor demanded urgently.

'Her name, her age, a description, where she was, everything! At least I couldn't tell him that, and he was too busy to waste time and find her himself.' Erik slumped in defeat. 'I promised her that I would protect her. I failed. I betrayed her.' Thor stood up and placed a hand on Erik's shoulder, forcing him to look at her.

'Do not blame yourself. Loki has lived his life with deceit. It is natural to him, and he is very good at it. You resisted him, enough to foil his scheme. You gave us a way to win the battle, and that redeems you.' Erik grasped his hand and nodded, the pain still evident on his face. He sighed, and Thor relaxed slightly, walking away from him and picking up Mjolnir again.

Absentmindedly, he tossed the hammer from one hand to the other, and a few moments passed in companionable silence as he meandered around the room. Erik watched, amusement tugging at his features. Honestly, the man was ridiculous. Erik could see what he needed to do, and decided to take pity on him.

'You know, I would feel a lot better if someone just went to check on her.' He shrugged nonchalantly. 'Make sure she's ok, you know? Just to put my mind at rest. I'd go myself, but you know. Doctor's orders and all that.' Thor looked at him quizzically and Erik groaned internally. Choosing his next words carefully, he loaded them with sarcasm. 'I'd ask a S.H.I.E.L.D agent to go, but there is no way they could fly there fast enough if there is trouble.' Finally a light dawned in Thor's eyes.

'I should go and make sure she is not hurt.'

'You do that.'

Director Fury's door banged open and struck the wall with considerable force. Giving him his due, Fury didn't jump, just glared at Thor as he stormed into the office.

'Where did you send Jane Foster?' He demanded, looming over Fury, who stood up and leaned on his desk, pushing back at him.

'She is safe, and no concern of yours at this moment in time. Your mission is to take your brother' he spat the word out ' and the Tesseract back to Asgard. End of discussion.' He sat down again, the conversation over.

'Loki has deceived Erik Selvig. She may be in danger. I must ascertain her safety. Erik has requested that I go to her at once.' Fury sighed, and realised that he was not going to win this fight. Putting down his pen, he steepled his fingers and regarded Thor calmly.

'You have twelve hours. Understand?' Thor nodded, and gripped Mjolnir tighter. 'Tromso.' Thor inclined his head and left quickly, leaving behind an amused Fury.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the characters therein, mores the pity, or there would be plenty more romantic pairings in it!

Dr. Jane Foster, noted astrophysicist, sighed in frustration. Rolling her shoulders and her head, she massaged the muscles in her shoulders and hoped for a spark, or even just a glimmer, of inspiration. Staring at the ceiling, the polystyrene ceiling tiles gave nothing away, and the particle data that she was trying to reconcile remained resolutely unchanged. For months since he had left, she had been trying to discover a way to rebuild the bridge. But every turn she made just slammed into another brick wall. Sometimes sooner rather than later, but still a brick wall.

'Dammit.' She spoke aloud to no-one in particular. Throwing her hands up, she turned off her monitor and stood up, stretching and feeling her muscles pop from sitting still so long. Darcy had long since gone to bed, and the lab was dark. She went to the fridge and got a bottle of water, then laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Half an hour later, she was still wide awake, her mind churning with equations and problems that seemed to loop back on themselves and constantly befuddle her. Groaning in annoyance, she passed a hand over her eyes and decided that a little late night tv would soothe her. Her private guilty pleasure, late night old movies were the one thing that could calm her down when her head wouldn't stop buzzing. She could lose herself in the stories and forget everything for an hour and a half or so. Even him. She refused to even think his name, because she knew it would bring back memories that she couldn't face.

Memories of warm arms, a flight that took her breath away, a deep voice, and piercing blue eyes. And a kiss. A hard, desperate kiss that sang through every fibre of her being and made her heart pound, and a tongue that swept across her lips leaving a branding like fire that no-one could ever match. Jane flushed as the memories surged and she remembered the hardness of his armour pressed against her as they clung to each other when they kissed, and a pulse pounded through her body as she remembered seeing his chiselled figure in the bathroom mirror. Then, as suddenly as the good memories had come, the bad ones crashed over her. Watching the storm clouds above her dissipate, and the feeling of loss as she realised he wasn't coming back. The lonely nights she had driven out to the Bifrost site, hoping that it was just her imagination and that he hadn't broken his promise and left her. After a while, she had stopped going to the site, and had thrown herself into her dream to build her own bridge. Even if he didn't want to come back, she would build it anyway, just so that she could finally get there and look him in the eye when she slapped him for breaking her heart.

Traitorously, her eyes began weeping and she hugged herself to stop the uncontrollable sob that slipped out. Taking a deep breath, she shuddered and turned on the tv. Some news channel was reporting about a war zone of some kind, and she made a mental note to tell Darcy to stop watching this stuff when it gave her nightmares. As she moved to turn it off, a certain building caught her eye. She may have been buried in her work for the past ten months, but even Jane had heard about the monstrosity that was the new StarkTower in New York. Her breath caught and she slowly sank onto the couch as the devastation filled the screen.

'The ruins of New York stand as a testament to a simple fact… We are not alone.' Jane shook her head, amused.

'Could have told you that a year ago.'

'But for a team of heroes, the human race would have surely been decimated if not for their bravery and sacrifice. This reporter has been reliably informed that Iron Man Tony Stark was among the heroes, as well as Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. Public opinion has been split about the team over the damage they have done to one of America's landmark cities. Are they heroes, or are they a liability? Shaunna McEnroe, USA News Today.' Jane fished about for the remote, about to turn off the depressing sight, when a flash of red and gold, and telltale lightning caught her eye. Turning her full attention back to the screen, she watched avidly for a few moments, but saw nothing more.

'Grow up Jane.' Sighing, she turned off the tv and left the sofa, turning to go to her makeshift cot, when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She froze as the realisation hit her that someone was in the same room as her, and watching her. She whirled around, and came face to face with the man that haunted her dreams every night.

He stood, partially in shadow, the metal on his leather armour shining slightly in the moonlight. His red cloak moved slightly as he took a step towards her, his blue eyes fixed on her face. Wide eyed and breathing heavily, Jane stared at him, her lips slightly open in disbelief.

'Thor?' She whispered. Thor smiled, that warm and smouldering smile that he reserved only for her. The one that could make her wriggle inside like a silly schoolgirl, and forgive him anything. He stepped towards her again. 'Are you real?'

'Jane Foster.' He murmured, then reached for her hand and ever so slowly, raised it to his lips. Brushing a kiss across her knuckles, he left a sizzling trail that warmed her right through and pooled in her lower belly, starting a reaction that she couldn't control. Her hand still in his, he gazed at her, his blue eyes seeming to see straight into her soul.

CRACK! Her other hand connected with his cheek, and the god at least had the decency to make it look like it had an effect as he turned his head. Jane ripped her hand from his, her small frame quaking in repressed anger. Thor turned back to her, his eyes pained.

'You left.' Jane whispered. 'YOU LEFT!' Thor faced her down, allowing her to get it all out. 'You broke the deal. Do you know how long it's been? Months, Thor, months. And now you just waltz back in here as if nothing has happened? You left me…' Her voice broke, and her body began to shudder with restrained sobs that had been held back for a year. Thor watched as she hugged herself and turned away from him, and he silently moved to stand behind her. Gingerly, he placed his hands at her waist. When she didn't pull away from him, he snaked his hands further around her tiny build and pulled her back against him. Jane stiffened slightly, her sobs stopping abruptly, and she relaxed as he rested his head on her shoulder and held her close against his warm body.

'Forgive me, Jane. Loki gave me no choice. He attempted to destroy an entire race, and I could not allow him to complete his work. I had to destroy the RainbowBridge. It severed his link to Jotunheim, but in the process I lost the link to Midgard, to you. I am sorry Jane. It tore me apart to lose you, but I had to do it, to protect the realms. Please, forgive me Jane.'

He held his breath as Jane was silent for a long moment. After what seemed like an eternity, ever so slowly, she placed her hands on his, still wrapped around her, and squeezed slightly.

'I forgive you.' Thor let out the breath he had been holding and buried his face in her neck. Inhaling deeply, he filled his senses with her, his precious Jane, the woman who held his heart in her hands. Jane sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against him. For long moments they stood like that, each taking comfort from simply being with the other. Eventually, Jane shifted slightly, disturbing Thor, who pressed a light kiss to her neck. Delicious shivers ran through her, and her pulse quickened as her body responded to his innocent touch. Thor chuckled, his body pressed so close to hers that he could feel the tremors that rocked her. Jane smiled and ducked her head, exposing more neck to the mischievous god. Languorously, his tongue laid a trail up her neck.

Jane gasped and froze, sensations coursing through her. Her hands clenched on his as a tingling spread through her. Slowly, she turned to face Thor, her hands resting lightly on his firm biceps and her eyes downcast. Taking a deep breath, her gaze flickered up to meet his.

His cerulean eyes, so clear and piercing, danced with mischief and amusement. A small movement attracted their attention, and they followed her tongue as it nervously moistened her lips. Jane felt heat flush into her cheeks as she watched his eyes haze over with lust. An ache of desire coursed through her, and she unconsciously pressed closer to him as his arms tightened around her. Dragging his eyes from her full lips, he stared at her, and Jane allowed herself a smug inner smirk as she realised what a hold she, a mere mortal, had over a god of legend. Balancing on her tiptoes, she ran her hands up his well muscled arms and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

I missed you.' She whispered, leaning her forehead against his as he obligingly lowered his head for her.

'And I you.' Thor's head tilted, and his lips found hers. The softness of his lips was a sharp contrast to the firmness of his body, and Jane pulled him closer as his tender kiss suddenly didn't seem like enough for her. Thor ran his tongue lightly over her lips, which parted instantly for him, and he dove into her sweet mouth, savouring the taste that was his Jane. Jane moaned quietly into their kiss, and Thor felt his body sing in response. No longer a tender affirmation that they were together, the kiss became desperate, a savage plundering of each others mouths in mutual need and desire. Jane's hands dug into the leather of his shoulders, pulling him to her, then threaded through his hair, touching, teasing and playfully pulling. Thor growled low in the back of his throat and slid his hands lower, smoothing over her perfectly rounded ass and dragging her against him. A thrill went through Jane as she felt his desire for her slam into her belly, and the heat radiating from his body made her heart race.

Finally, Thor pulled back long enough to voice a single word.

'Chambers?'

'Down the corridor, on the left.' Jane gasped as he swept her legs from under her and carried her bridal style out of the lab and to the required room, before gently setting her on her feet and turning to close the door. He turned swiftly and captured her face between his hands, holding it as delicately as a soap bubble.

'You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.' He murmured, his blue eyes searching her face. 'I would not wish to cause you pain. And I will not take your virtue.' Jane's forehead creased in confusion.

'What do you…? Oh my god.' Jane giggled as it hit home. 'Thor, I'm not a virgin. And even if I was, I'm sure you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you completely.' Thor smiled a sad smile, and knew he didn't believe her. Fine, she would show him. Taking his hands, she turned them around so the back of his legs brushed the bed, then placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly sat him down. Smiling at him seductively, she walked backwards a few paces, and wished to all the gods of Asgard that she was wearing something sexier than what she had on. Thor didn't take his eyes off her as she slowly unbuttoned her plaid shirt and dropped it on the floor behind her.

Jane felt a flush spread across her face and nearly stopped as her cream and polkadot bra was revealed to her would-be lover. Her gaze never leaving his face, she drifted her hands down her body, stroking over her silk covered breasts and across her taut stomach, the feathery touch causing an involuntary intake of breath. The avid fascination on Thor's face convinced her she had a captive audience, and she swallowed her embarrassment as she skimmed her hands over her butt and bent lower to remove her boots, making sure that Thor got a whole eyeful of her ample cleavage in the process. Raising her head, she watched him as she straightened, enjoying the play of emotions on his face. Thor couldn't move, he was frozen in place by the incredible sight unfolding before him. He followed her hands as they roamed higher over her legs, over her hips and to her waist, then higher to cup her own breasts. Jane's head fell back as she squeezed, her lips parting to pant slightly as she flicked her nipples through her thin bra. Thor could see them, straining against the material, and felt a rush of heat pool in his groin, adding fuel to his already swelling manhood. Jane's hands were travelling again, this time heading lower and stroking across her jeans-clad mound, her gaze hooded and full of wanton desire as she stared at Thor, daring him to say something. Excruciatingly slowly, her hands moved to her waistband and popped open the button, spreading the material apart carefully and running down the zip like peeling the layers from an onion. She sent a quick note of thanks that she had put on matching underwear that morning, then skimmed her jeans to her ankles and stepped out of them, towards him. Thor 's hands clenched in the bedspread as Jane stepped closer to him, the sheer silken material doing little to hid her arousal from him. His keen nose picked up the musky scent of her, and he struggled to meet her eyes as she locked him into a passion filled stare. Breathing heavily, her lips parted in excitement, she reached a hand behind her head and pulled out the biro pinning her hair up, long chestnut waves falling down her back.

It was all the stimulation he needed. Vaulting off the bed, he grabbed her and crashed his lips to hers, dragging her against his prominent length, fisting his hands in her hair. Jane wrapped her hands around his neck, her tongue dancing with his in a wild erratic battle neither of them wanted to win. He pushed her backwards into the wall and hoisted her high, her legs automatically twining around his waist. She could feel the tip of him beneath her, teasing her, and her head fell back as her dripping centre made her flimsy panties sopping wet. Thor kissed his way down her jawline, licking and nibbling, and bolts of electricity flashed through her. She dug his hands into his jerkin, her nails making dents, and her breathing grew ragged as her arousal reached new peaks.

'Thor…oh my god…ah…' She panted as his head dipped lower and his tongue grazed one sensitized nipple. Grinning wickedly, he flicked his tongue over the nub one more and got an answering clench from her strong thighs as she cried out brokenly. 'Ah! Thor!' He dragged her nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it, soaking the material and sucking it to a peak. Expertly, he rolled his tongue around it and bit down gently, feeling her shudder in his arms. Her hands twisted in his hair briefly, then reached up and grabbed the doorframe as he continued his ministrations, licking and nipping her sensitive breast until she came loudly, screaming his name and completely soaking her abused knickers. Shuddering and short of breath, her head dropped forward onto his shoulder, and he finally peeled them away from the wall. With her legs still around his waist and his hands cupping her firm buttocks, he slowly walked across the room to the bed and stepped onto it. Kneeling carefully, he laid her down, massaging her pert bottom a little longer before finally removing his hands.

Her head on the pillows, Jane smiled as she watched him lean back from her between her legs. She whimpered a little as his hands left her, then watched in unmasked desire as he finally removed his leather and exposed the body she dreamt about. His washboard abs were perfectly chiselled, like they had been carved from living, breathing, warm stone, and his trousers interrupted the angled lines at just the right place to encourage naughty thoughts. Sitting up, she slid her fingers in his waist band as his hands met her shoulders, and unclasped his belt buckle. Reverently, her eyes on his face, she peeled open his pants and was overcome with the heat and the heady scent of his arousal. She kissed his stomach, her tongue skipping over the planes and angles of his body, and Thor hissed in pleasure. Trailing a blazing mouth across his belly, she splayed her hands across his pants, pulling them back, and kissed the throbbing head of his erection. Thor stiffened, his hips gently undulating as he tried to maintain control. Dimly, Jane wondered if all Asgardians wore no underwear, but drove it from her mind as she sighed purposefully, warm air washing over his turgid penis, and she was rewarded as juice wept from his straining head. Delicately, she lapped up the liquid that oozed out, and Thor groaned in frustration. Pushing her back roughly onto the pillows, Thor quickly got rid of his last vestiges of clothing and loomed over her, his naked body pinning her in place and his softly weeping member pushing at her folds. Jane arched her back, pushing into his warm chest and gasping his firm body to her. Thor lowered his head and kissed her tenderly, then licked a long trail down to her plunging bra centre. His hands running down her arms, slowly dragged her to a sitting position again and he quirked an eyebrow at her as he let go. Jane smiled seductively and reached behind herself, her back straightening as with a practiced flick, she undid the clasp of her bra. Thor's eyes darkened as he carefully slid down one strap, then the other, and finally flung the bra across the room, releasing Jane's pert breasts.

'Beautiful.' He breathed, as he drank them in. Jane lay back and coquettishly put a hand behind her head and the other across her belly. Thor growled, and met her lips with his own, his tongue arrogantly demanding immediate entrance, which Jane gave him instantly. Hungrily, they devoured each other, their hands roaming, Thor's squeezing and rolling her sensitised breasts, Jane's skimming and squeezing his naked ass. Gasps and hisses escaped the both of them as they fondled each other, their limbs tangling in a deliciously sweaty embrace.

Jane's hands slid lower, wrapping around his straining manhood, and Thor froze. This was going too fast in the wrong direction. He wanted this to be pleasurable for her, not a quick fumble in the dark. Grabbing her hands, he moved them above her head and held them there.

'Stay.' He commanded, waiting for her nod of response. Smiling slightly, he tempered his authoritative statement with a lingering kiss, then slowly licked and nibbled his way down to her navel. Chancing a glance at her, he momentarily lost himself in her rapturous expression, feeling his length jump as he took in her wide mouth above her aroused breasts. Grinning to himself, he continued lower. Jane's eyes flew open and she jerked as a warm breath caressed her most intimate place, and a hard nose rubbed against her drenched underwear. True to her lovers command, she didn't move her hands as he probed deeper into her, his nose memorising her scent and his fingers hooking her waistband until they slowly dragged off the last barrier between them. Thor took a moment to stare in amazement at the glistening folds before him, and fought against the strong urge to thrust into her straight away and make her scream his name over and over. Instead, he pressed a hard kiss to her centre, and felt the muscles clench around his mouth. Testing, he darted out his tongue, and was rewarded with a cry and a shudder. Smiling smugly, he set to work, licking and sucking his way across her soaking folds, drinking her in and thrusting her tongue into her as deep as he could. Jane forgot her promise and tangled her fingers in his hair. He felt amazing, his tongue doing things to her she never thought possible, and she could feel herself coming apart for he second time that night. He tilted her hips towards him, and Jane screamed as his questing tongue was joined by his fingers, slamming into her and stretching her, pushing against her walls and hitting the tiny cluster of nerves that could make her see stars.

'Ah..Thor….oh my god, Thor that feels…..Thor….ah, THOR! THOR! OH MY GOD AHHH!' Jane tensed as she orgasmed for the second time, her walls closing around his talented tongue and fingers, clenching hard as her juice ran down his hand in rivers. Thor kept working, his tongue lapping up the delicious nectar from her, his fingers pumping as long as he could feel her clenching, finally withdrawing his hand and licking her juice from his hand.

Crawling to her side he lay down, and with one hand, guided her supple body across him, her hand on his chest, and their legs intertwined. Stroking her hair, he kissed the top of her head.

'Sleep Jane, my love.' Jane's brow furrowed again, and she raised her head in confusion. A wicked smile spread cross her lips.

'Not that easy, Lord of Thunder.' She grasped his manhood, and Thor hissed a breath in through clenched teeth. Working her hand up and down his shaft, she leaned her head down and licked along the length of him.

'Jane….you must rest…..ah….'Thor weakly protested.

'Don't want to.' Jane said petulantly in between licking and sucking his swollen member. Tasting his juice, her efforts intensified, and she grabbed his soft, warm sack in her hand, rolling gently as her other hand worked him up and down. Thor grabbed the bedsheet, twisting it in his efforts to stay in control, and calling Jane's name brokenly as he rushed closer to his release. Just as he thought he couldn't take any more, it all stopped. Looking at Jane, he watched her straddle his lap, his proud shaft standing between them, and felt her hands sliding up his abdomen. Placing his hands on her waist, he easily lifted her and shifted her to hover over his soaking manhood. Her folds brushed against his head, and he moaned in unfulfilled pleasure. Excruciatingly slowly, she lowered herself onto him.

Thor nearly lost all control. The feeling of her tight, wet walls encasing him pushed him to the brink. She felt like pure silk, hot and smooth, and dripping down the length of him. His hands tightened on her tiny waist as she rose to the point of exit, then slammed down to meet him, his balls crushing into her spread buttocks. Slowly at first, then faster as they raced together, their bodies moving in perfect sync as the sped towards their climax. The room was filled with the sound of slapping flesh, frantic panting, moans of pleasure and hisses of ecstasy. Thor could feel his release boiling up through him, and increased their speed.

'Jane, you….I….ugh, Jane, Jane…..JANE!'

'Oh god Thor, oh god…I'm going to….._oh god, Thor?_ Thor, ugh, more, please more, god, _don't stop_, don't stop! _Please, ugh_…..THOR, THOR, yes….yes, yes, ugh, OH MY GOD THOR! UGH, AH, YES! THOR!'

'_Jane,_ ugh, more, yes, JANE!' Thor roared in triumph as her climax rocked through her, his following on her heels seconds after. Thor memorised every aspect of his lover, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her lips screaming his name, her breasts bouncing with every thrust she made, her hands clenched in his as she rode out her longest orgasm ever on his incredible shaft. He felt her muscles slowly relax around him, and gently pulled her limp body down to him, rolling them onto their sides and not yet leaving the warmth of her, enjoying he fact that they were still connected with him inside her. Jane's eyes fluttered open.

'I love you, Jane Foster.' Jane smiled sleepily.

'A mortal? Perish the thought!' She giggled drowsily, already slipping away. 'I love you too, Thor Odinsson. But don't ever leave me without warning again.' Thor chuckled.

'Never my love.'

Sunlight on her face woke her in the late morning. Stretching out for her lover, Jane found the bed empty. Sitting up, she spied a note on the bedside table, along with a single stem of the arbutus flower. Smiling slightly, she opened the note.

_Jane,_

_Forgive me, but I did not wish to disturb you. I must return to Asgard to ensure Loki's imprisonment. Please believe me when I say I miss you with every fibre of my being. I wait in hope for the day when we can be together again my love._

_Please accept the flower as my promise to you that we will be together again. In Asgard, this is a very special flower, with a very special meaning, one that I hope you will never forget._

_Thee only do I love._

* * *

**AN: Come on, your boyfriend disappears in a storm cloud and can't contact you to tell you the truth, what else are you gonna think? You're gonna go mad, right? There wasn't an explanation or anything, just poof, he's gone - I don't know about anyone else, but I would be mad! Lol!**


End file.
